Set My World On Fire
by LesboDyke
Summary: The 12 Doctor's a little... different. And it's making things hard for everyone. ((FEMMESLASH! Blame Tumblr for this.)) Rating may change.


**Pauley: I KEPT SEEING TUMBLR POST AND THIS HAPPENED I'M NOT SORRY THERE WILL BE MORE!**

* * *

"Doctor?" Clara inquires softly, still squinting from the bright golden light that had only just receeded.  
A groggy, but distinctly female groan came from somewhere in front of Clara, who still couldn't quite see properly.  
She blinked quickly, but by the time she recovered her sight, the Doctor was unconscious. And Female. She noted, crouching next to her friend.  
Brushing back the silky dark hair, Clara was struck with how beautiful He... She'd become. That was gonna take some getting used to.  
With a sigh, Clara realised she couldn't leave the Doctor there on the floor, but there was no way she alone could lift her.  
"Any help?" She asks, glancing up to talk to the TARDIS. But she got no reply. Of course not.  
"Thanks a lot." She mumbles, standing up slowly and glancing down at the Doctor.  
"Don't move." A laugh breaks from her throat as she quickly hurries away. She didn't know where the Doctors Bedroom was, but she knew where her own was, so she quickly went and grabbed her pillow and a large pile of blankets she'd left in the corner. The TARDIS got surprisingly cold at night.  
She hurried back, nearly dropping things several times but she managed to get back to the control room and drop her supplies next to the Doctors still unconscious form.

Carefully she arranged the Doctor on a bed of blankets, supporting her head as she went before sighing and crossing her legs next to the unconscious alien.  
"Didn't know you could do that." She admits quietly, finding her fingers running through the Doctor's hair. It was so silky and... soft.  
Before she could muse further, the TARDIS let out a loud noise, alerting Clara to the fact that they'd landed somewhere. Oh good, they were somewhere she probably knew nothing about and the Doctor was unconscious.  
With a sigh, she stood and inched her way to the door, taking a deep breath before turning the lock and opening the door a crack, peeking outside.  
They were in a large, dusty warehouse. She frowned, but shut the door quickly. At least they hadn't landed in a battle field, she reasoned, re-taking her seat next to the Doctor. She didn't feel like exploring without him. Her. Goddamnit. That was really gonna take some getting used to. She hoped the Doctor would be alright if she slipped up a little. After all, it's not all that often that a friend just changes sex. Not that quickly and not without warning. She added on quickly, just in case Samantha, who was once Samuel, suddenly became a Telepath or something and could tell she was accidentally and internally being transphobic.  
'Oh wonderful' She thinks bitterly 'I'm rambling inside my own head' She groans and bangs her head lightly on the control panel, freezing when she hears it.  
_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Myka hadn't wanted to come to the Warehouse today. In fact, she hadn't wanted to come back at all, but at Claudia's insistence here she was, sat filling out paperwork and trying not to look down at the floor. She was still in mourning, Helena had saved her, trapped herself and the bomb in a piece of the force field she'd diverted, saving everyone. But Myka had lost her.  
Her chest panged painfully as the thought hit her again. HG was gone. She was never coming back.

Before her self-pity wallowing could continue on, an alarm sounded that caused her to jump (and nearly fall out of her chair, but no-one needs to know that!).  
Quickly she was on her feet, grabbing her Tesla and Claudia came running in from the records room, typing away furiously at the computers before she located the breach.  
The two of them hurried to the zipwire, and after a moment of arguing, Claudia finally agreed to ride on Myka's back, though it was pretty clear she wasn't happy about the idea.

The sight that greeted them stumped them both entirely. A large, blue telephone box sat square in the middle of the aisle. With a heavy heart, and ignoring Claudia's warnings, Myka stepped forward, raising her hand and knocking on the front three times.  
_Knock. Knock. Knock._

* * *

**Pauley: REVIEW ME! BUHBYE~!**


End file.
